


The Concubine

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Hermione discovers a wizarding custom she had previously been unaware of and has to come to terms with whether or not she can accept it.





	The Concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snax0 (humanveil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Despite all the research Hermione had done, she still couldn’t believe she was doing his. In the muggle world it was bad form for the wife and mistress to associate with one another. In the Wizarding world, not only were they expected to associate with one another, they were encouraged to spend time together, in the most intimate of ways.

That was the part that had thrown Hermione for a loop. She could accept that things hadn’t worked out between herself and Ron, even if it had taken walking in on him with his own sister to hammer the final nail into their relationship but it had been finding comfort in the arms of Lucius Malfoy that she’d thought would be the one thing to make her question her sanity.

Now she was supposed to not only break bread with Narcissa Malfoy, she was expected to shag the woman senseless.

“Please understand, Hermione,” Lucius had told her that night in the flat he’d bought for her, “it’s not only custom but tradition in our world for these things to take place.”

“I do understand, Lucius,” Hermione had told him, somehow managing to remain calm and detached. “It’s just, I’ve never thought of women that way. Let alone your wife.”

“You’ll forgive me for being blunt my dear,” Lucius managed not to sound like he was patronizing her when he said this, “but Narcissa and I belong to two of the oldest families in our world, while you are only a new addition. It’s only natural that you are not only unfamiliar with our customs but uncomfortable as well. Is it possible you aren’t the least bit bigoted in this regard?”

That had been two weeks ago. Since then Hermione had forced herself to not only familiarize herself with as many Wizarding customs and traditions as she could find but she had forced herself to reexamine how she viewed the world. She had never had a problem with same sex relationships. Sharing a dormitory with Lavender and Parvati had disabused her of any illusions in that regard. But she had been shocked to realize the idea of being in a lesbian relationship herself was more than just a bit repugnant.

Since then and after considerable soul searching, as well as watching as much muggle pornography as she could get her hands on, she had come to terms with the fact that her relationship with Lucius was worth this minor imposition. It wasn’t as if Narcissa was unattractive and she had saved Harry at the battle of Hogwarts.

This was something she could come to terms with, she simply had to get past the first encounter in order for this She’d spent days searching the best shops in London and Paris and she’d found just the right outfit for her initial interview and now it was time to find out what she was made of. Apparating to Malfoy Manor, she allowed the house elf that greeted her to lead her into the sitting room in the east wing that Narcissa kept for her more private appointments.

“Hello, Narcissa, I believe you’ve been expecting me,” Hermione managed to get out without stammering.

“Indeed I have,” Narcissa said as she took to her feet, a feral grin on her lips, “Lucius tells me you’ve been looking forward to this, I do hope you enjoy yourself.”

Please be gentle, please be gentle, please be gentle, Hermione kept repeating to herself as Narcissa crossed the room and swept Hermione into her arms. 

Three days later Hermione was formally installed as the Malfoy family concubine as she signed the formal documents installing her as a member of the Malfoy family and household with both Lucius and Narcissa beaming as they looked on. The next day Draco was dispatched to oversee the family holdings in the Falklands with instructions not to hurry back.


End file.
